Holomap
Holomap is a map of Lyoko in the computer room in the factory. It is a digital globe that displays the various sectors of Lyoko, the World Network, Sector Five and a map of any Replika entered. Its actual use is unknown, as it is not used in any part of the series other than a visual aid instead of an actual tool. History In the first season, Jeremie, after entering the Lab, would circle around the Holomap. Why he did this was unknown, and this action would be phased out in later seasons. In the second season, whenever the Lyoko Warriors entered Sector Five, Jeremie would switch the Holomap into the Holosphere, showing the fifth sector. In the third season, the Holomap started rotating around instead of being static. Also, if a sector disappeared on Lyoko, it disappeared from the Holomap as well. In the fourth season, whenever the Lyoko Warriors entered the network to find X.A.N.A.'s Replikas, the Holomap would switch to a "map" of it. The Holomap would also switch onto the one showing the Replika the Lyoko Warriors arrived such as in Lab Rat when it showed the map of the Forest Replika. In ''Rivalry'', Ulrich looked at it and knew the coordinates of the activated tower and the sector that it was in. Also in ''Rendezvous'', Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremie look at the Holomap to see what X.A.N.A's strategy is. They can't figure it out, but Laura heard Aelita's cell, goes to Aelita's room and ask what's happening at the factory. Aelita says that she isn't going to go to the factory, so Laura heads to the factory to figure out what X.A.N.A.'s up to. She figures out what X.A.N.A. was up to by looking at the Holomap. She looked at the map, to see if there was a pattern with how X.A.N.A. was working. The pattern was when one tower is on and the other is off, and so on; you get a pattern of prime numbers in the towers' "on" an "off" sequences. Appearances The Holomap has the ability to switch to: *'Lyoko', known as the Holomap. This renders all of the surface Sectors, with Sector Five in the middle as a glowing yellow blob with the Eye of X.A.N.A. on it. *'Sector Five', known as the Holosphere ** Holosphere is the form the Holomap takes when anyone on Lyoko is in Sector Five. The Holosphere looks exactly like the Celestial Dome; however, it is transparent. It has also been shown that if someone was already in Sector Five before the Holomap is activated, it will change to the Holosphere when the key is tripped. Using the Holosphere system is the only way to locate someone in Sector Five. *'Replikas' each have their own holomaps, which only show a single sector each. The Forest Replika's holomap was shown in "Lab Rat". *'The World Network', known as the Holoweb ** Holoweb is a form the Holomap takes when the Lyoko Warriors are in the Digital Sea with the Skidbladnir. It resembles a portion of the Digital Sea looking overhead, and a few hubs can clearly be seen. Using the Holoweb, Jeremie can locate the Skid or a Nav Skid anywhere in the Digital Sea. The only time it has been activated, while the Skid wasn't used, was in Fight to the Finish. Jeremie activated it to see what was happening in the network. This renders as a fuzzy green and orange map. Gallery Icelocation.jpg|Ice location. lab.jpg|The holomap in the lab. 2011-10-03 2102.png 17 discovered.png|Taelia pointing at the Holomap. Depressed.jpg|The holosphere beside Jeremie. Thumbnail Terre 544.jpg Forestlocation.jpg|Forest location. Sector 5 Holoweb.png|The Holomap with only Sector Five. sectorul muntos pe holomap.jpg|Mountain sector on holomap Code Lyoko - The Holomap seen in Seasons 3 and 4.png|Holomap in Seasons 3 and 4. Evolution es:Holomapa ro:Holo-map sr:Холомапа Category:Technology Category:The Factory Category:Lyoko Category:Lab Category:Supercomputer Category:Carthage Category:Sectors Category:Needs Captions Category:Holomap